


Competitive Spirit

by were_lemur



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistress Uhura proposes a challenge for her boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competitive Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 135  
> Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 14

"I think," Uhura said, "That you boys should have a contest."

Sulu and Chekov looked at each other; it was Chekov who spoke first. "What kind of contest, Mistress?"

"Strip, both of you," she commanded. "Lie down beside me."

They did as they were ordered; she reached out and put a hand on each of their cocks. "I was thinking that I'd have you race to the finish, but that would be too easy." A wicked grin split her face. "Instead, I'll see who can hold out the longest. The winner gets me all to himself for a whole night."


End file.
